Süße Abhängigkeit
by Tintenschwert
Summary: Obwohl namenslos im Inneren, dreht es sich um die Liebe, und was für Gefühle hinter den Gesichtern die wir wie Masken tragen, verbergen.Universal, dennoch bestimmt.


**Süße Abhängigkeit**

Disclaimer: Das hier ist reine Fanfiction, keine Eigentümer/Besitzrechte oder sonst so was.

Obwohl hier keinerlei Namen erwähnt werden, beziehen sich diese Worte auf Zadei und Titius

* * *

Immer wenn ich dich sehe, passiert es mit mir. Meine Hände zittern und meine Fingerspitzen werden kalt. Natürlich balle ich die Hände sofort zu Fäusten; niemand soll sehen, dass ich etwas fühle, dass ich so unsicher bin. Vor allem du nicht. Ich will keine Schwäche zeigen, ich habe Angst vor der Schwäche und ich habe Angst vor dir, weil du mich schwach machst. Und diese meine Schwäche zieht mich zu dir zurück zu dir. Wenn ich deine Anwesenheit spüre, dann geschieht es. Mein Magen zieht sich zusammen und es kribbelt tief in mir drin, als wären es tausend Schmetterlinge. Und alle beginnen mit einem ekstatischen Tanz, sobald ich merke, dass du hier bist.

Aber ich rühre mich nicht, will nicht, dass du merkst, dass du wie ein Meteorit in mich einschlägst. Mir ist so schlecht, wenn du hier bist, und dass es mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer wird, lässt mich nur länger hier bleiben, weil ich nicht von dir wegkomme. Meine Knie sind weicher als Daunen, wenn du sprichst. Jeden Moment drohe ich umzukippen, doch ich bleibe eisern stehen. Denn wenn ich falle, weiß ich, dass du mich fängst, aber ich will das nicht. Ich will kein Klotz sein, der an dir hängt und dich immer tiefer zieht. Ich denke, es reicht mir, wenn ich dich von der Ferne aus betrachten darf, aus der tiefsten Hölle zu dir aufzusehen oder nur zu wissen, dass du da bist. Doch wenn ich nur das denke, bricht mir das Herz und ich will zurück zu dir.

Du ziehst mich zu dir hin. Ich kann nicht weg und ich will auch nicht weg. Ich will zu dir, bei dir bleiben. Aber sobald ich innerlich vor Glück bebend vor dir stehe, will ich dich wegstoßen. Du darfst nicht merken, dass ich dich..., dass ich dich...liebe? Ich weiß nicht, ob es Liebe ist was ich fühle. Bevor ich dich traf war mir dieses Gefühl so fremd und alles was ich jetzt durchmache, ist so völlig neu.

Ich will nicht gehen und kann nicht bleiben, ich möchte in deine Arme fliegen und renne, wenn ich es kann. Ich will deine Lippen auf meinen spüren, und fliehe, wenn du mir zu nahe kommst. Ich will meine Hand in deine legen, und zucke vor Schrecken zurück, wenn du nur den kleinen Finger rührst. Ich will deine Umarmung spüren und winde mich wie eine Schlange, wenn du da bist. Mein Gesicht brennt wie Feuer, mein Herz schlägt wie toll, meine Hände sind wie Espenlaub, meine Lippen wie Eis und ich glaube, ich bin aus Glas, denn du siehst in mich hinein, als wäre ich kein Hindernis für dich; keine meiner Masken, die ich tragen musste, um nicht gesehen zu werden, ist auch nur ein kleines Hindernis für dich.

Keine Fassade von mir, keine Maskerade, die die Welt täuschte, hindert dich daran, mich klar zu sehen; mein wahres Selbst zu erkennen, das ich so sorgfältig verborgen hatte. Wieso kannst du das? Verrat es mir! Einmal, da du mit einem deiner göttlichen Finger mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht strichst, hast du mir tief in die Augen geblickt und mein tiefstes Selbst aus mir herausgerissen und in deine Hände gelegt. Wie ein kleiner Vogel wollte ich etwas rufen, aus tiefsten Herzen aufschreien und meine Gefühle wollten aus mir hinausquellen, aus mir hinaus in dich hinein. Ich wollte dich packen und nie wieder loslassen, doch mir versagten die Sinne. „Halt mich!" will ich rufen, doch meine Stimme ist längst verschwunden. Wenn ich dich sehe, will ich meine Arme um dich schlingen, und laut will ich rufen „Hab dich!", doch ich wage es nicht.

Jedes deiner Worte ist wie ein Dorn, jede Berührung ein Stich in meinem Herzen, dein Anblick wie ein gleißendes Licht, das die Augen verbrennt. Du tötest mich durch deine bloße Anwesenheit, deine Abwesenheit lässt mich grausam verbluten. Merkst du nicht, dass du mich tötest? Sieht es für dich so viel anders aus? Oder merkst du es doch? Willst du, dass ich mich so fühle? Oder weißt du, dass ich nicht anders fühlen kann? Und willst meine Qual durch deine Präsenz noch verstärken und versüßen? Du bist wie Gift für mich und ich kann nicht ohne dich leben. Bittersüße Versuchung! Ich brauche dich zum Leben und sterbe durch dich Tag für Tag. Aber das ist mir gleich. Weil jeder Augenblick mit dir ein ganzes Leben für mich bedeutet.

* * *

Das hier war eine der ersten Geschichten, die ich überhaupt geschrieben habe. Ist schon ziemlich lange her, aber ...wieso nicht? 


End file.
